


Operación: Ahora los espías somos nosotros

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [5]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluffbruary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: Yor, Loid y Bond tienen un... pequeño problema justo antes de que Anya regrese de la universidad.Fluffbruary. Day 20: Nursing
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Becky Blackbell/Damian Desmond/Emile/Ewen/Anya Forger (SPY x FAMILY), Bond & Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Anya fue el silencio.

Era verdad. No había avisado de que llegaría un poco antes de vacaciones de la universidad. Pero aunque sus padres estuvieran trabajando (bien en su tapadera o en su trabajo real), Bond debería estar en el domicilio.

Y era extraño que no saliera a recibirla después de tanto tiempo separados.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, apartando rápidamente el recuerdo de cuando había dejado de oír los pensamientos de los demás.

\- ¿Anya Forger?

\- ¿Quién es? – interrogó a la sombra que la había sorprendido desde la entrada.

\- Acompáñame, por favor.

En la mente del hombre se figuró levemente la imagen de su tío Yuri.

El camino en el coche fue en silencio. El subordinado de su tío le lanzaba miradas curiosas. No hacía falta tener sus poderes para saber lo que estaba analizando: no se parecía a Loid ni a Yor, mucho menos a su jefe.

Anya se revolvió incómoda en el asiento, y contuvo el aliento hasta que vislumbró a lo lejos la casa de su tío: un dúplex en un barrio nada relacionado con las SS.

La esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa medio sincera.

Estaba claro que algo pasaba.

\- ¡Anya!

\- ¡Tío Yuri! ¿Qué pasa?

No ¿va todo bien? ¿ha pasado algo?. Su sobrina preguntaba ¿qué pasa?. Claramente era una chica lista como su querídisima hermana.

\- Yo me encargo desde aquí – dijo a modo de despedida al que había sido su chófer, mientras la guiaba al interior de su casa.

\- ¿Tío?

\- No te preocupes. Lo vamos a solucionar.

Lo que leyó en su mente no tenía ningún sentido. Ni siquiera cuando lo comprobó con sus propios ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian agradeció el mensaje de su novia. La breve reunión con su padre (como habían sido desde pequeño) y a continuación con su hermano y prometida le habían dejado exhausto.

Quería salir de esa casa.

Así que cuando Anya le preguntó si podían verse, no se hizo de rogar. Bueno, nunca se hacía de rogar para quedar con ella, especialmente desde lo que había pasado ese año…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y avisó al mayordomo de que no sabía cuando volvería. Mientras salía por la puerta principal marcó su número para preguntarle dónde la recogía.

\- ¿Puedes venir a casa de mi tío?

\- ¿De tu tío? – repitió, recordando la mirada analizadora que le había echado cuando Yor se lo presentó – Claro, no hay problema.

\- Ahora te mando la dirección. Procura que nadie te siga.

\- Tranquila, ya es una costumbre – una risa le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Ahora te cuento.

Damian aligeró el paso tras colgar. El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo, mostrando tan sólo una dirección. Tendría que coger un taxi, y andar un par de manzanas.

Cuando tocó al timbre, un hombre bajo y con gafas le abrió la puerta. Lo había visto alguna vez con el señor Forger.

“Cierra la puerta rápido” fue lo único que le dijo.

Anya sonaba en alguna habitación, probablemente en el salón.

“Babluuuu” oyó desde el suelo. Un niño que no llegaba al año lo miraba, sonriendo y mordisqueando lo que parecía un adorno de mesa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! – oyó como corría de vuelta el hombre que le había abierto la puerta, para cogerlo.

Lo siguió hasta donde estaba Anya, con una niña de más o menos la misma edad en sus brazos y a quien Yuri no paraba de hacer carantoñas. En un rincón había dos mujeres: una de ellas la recordaba del incidente de hacía tan sólo unos meses.

Un cachorrito ladró y se acercó hasta él, para que lo cogiera.

\- ¡Damian! – le sonrió la chica de ojos verdes, haciendo que su corazón fuera más rápido. Como desde que eran unos críos.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- M-Mis padres. Y Bond...

\- ¿EH?


	3. Chapter 3

Anya le relató lo mismo que tan sólo unas horas antes la jefa de su padre le había contado: como Loid estaba siguiendo la pista de una organización, probablemente relacionada con las personas que le habían hecho daño de pequeña, y como lo habían descubierto. Pensando que había acabado con ellos volvió a casa y, esa misma noche, un extraño gas los sorprendió. Los tres habitantes en ese momento habían vuelto a ser niños. Handler había sospechado algo cuando el siempre puntual Loid no fue a entregar su informe a la mañana siguiente y los habían descubierto en ese estado.

\- Y, dado que la irregularidad de Loid se ha hecho manifiesta desde que te raptaron, pequeña, contactamos con tu tío – aclaró esta, desde la misma esquina.

\- Espero que esa “irregularidad” no se refiera a mi hermana.

\- Se refiere a los sentimientos por esa falsa familia que Twi-, que Loid, ha desarrollado – le contestó fríamente Fiona.

\- No es falsa – le respondió Anya. Sabía desde pequeña lo que sentía esa mujer por su padre, pero no pensaba permitirle que hablara así de sus padres.

\- Si alguna vez hubieras pasado aunque fuera 20 minutos con ellos sabrías que Anya tiene razón – la apoyó su novio.

\- Nos estamos desviando del tema. Tenemos que devolverlos a su forma original – interrumpió Franky. Tenía claro que estaba de parte de Anya, la niña a la que había visto crecer durante tantos años.

\- La SS tiene acceso a unos buenos laboratorios. Podríamos producir una cura, pero para ello necesitaría la fórmula original, y no puedo involucrar más a mis hombres, podría poner en peligro a Yor (y a Loid).

\- De eso puedo encargarme yo.

\- Estamos comprometidos, Fiona.

\- Entonces yo.

\- Eres una niña, sin formación en el campo. No voy a permitirlo.

\- No puedo creer que vaya a decirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella, sobrina.

\- Me da igual. Es la única opción. – dijo mientras miraba a sus padres, cada uno en una de sus piernas, ambos durmiendo con un dedo metido en la boca y la otra mano agarrada al brazo de su hija.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que nosotros somos la mejor opción.

\- No, Damian, tu no…

\- Si vas a decir que no voy contigo estás loca. No voy a dejarte que vayas sola. Además, técnicamente yo tengo más formación que tú.

\- “Técnicamente”

\- Y – dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Yuri – no se lo van a esperar. Quien quiera que sea.

\- Puede que el chico tenga razón.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? Es el hijo de…

\- Lo sé. Bien, veamos como sale la cosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Loid mordisqueaba el chupete que Franky había traído. Estaba blandito, y le ayudaba con el dolor de dientes. No le gustaba estar en casa de su cuñado. Pero claro, no podía hablar, sólo destruir alguna cosilla para que se dieran cuenta de su descontento. O molestarlo, le daba igual.

Se había alegrado cuando Damian había llegado a la casa. Sabía que Anya se empeñaría en ayudarlos, al menos así estaría protegida por alguien que se preocupaba por ella (casi) tanto como Yor y el.

¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? ¿Cómo había podido guiarlos a casa? Se debía de estar haciendo algo viejo. Tiró el chupete al suelo, enfadado consigo mismo.

Yor se alejó brevemente de su hija para acercarse a él gateando.

“Baaaaaaaa” le dijo dándole su chupete. Su forma de decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien, que confiara en los allí reunidos.

Loid la abrazó y, con la inestabilidad de su cuerpo de bebés, se cayeron hacia atrás, riéndose ambos.

La risa atrajo la mirada de Anya, que intentaba seguir la lógica de los más mayores, que ideaban un plan para que accedieran a los supuestamente destruidos laboratorios. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Anya miró a su novio y le sonrió: no sabía cuantas veces Damian la había ayudado ya desde que se conocían. Aunque él ni lo supiera.

Ambos universitarios se acercaron a los “baby-Forger” (como los había llamado Franky) y cada uno cogió a uno. Bond correteaba por el salón.

\- Sé que estáis preocupados – les susurró Anya, les podía leer el pensamiento, aunque no lo había mencionado a nadie más que a Damian – pero vamos a solucionarlos. Y sí, papá, voy a volver ilesa.

\- Yo me ocuparé de que sea así, señor Forger.

\- Dice que más te vale.

\- Me sigue odiando, ¿verdad?

\- Nooooooooooooo

Loid protestó un poco en los brazos de Damian, mientras Yor se reía divertida en los brazos de su hija y balbuceaba.

\- Chicos, venid aquí.

\- Hay un problema.

\- ¿Sólo uno?

\- Necesitaríamos más efectivos. Se necesita un ataque por varios frentes, si queremos sorprenderlos.

\- Pero es posible que al igual que descubrieron al señor Forger – Loid pegó un pequeño grito en sus brazos – puedan haber descubierto a alguien más de vuestra organización.

\- Exacto.

\- Y no se puede utilizar a los hombres del tío…

\- Por desgracia.

\- Así que… - los dos jóvenes se miraron. Sólo había una posibilidad.

\- Creemos que la mejor opción es que aviséis a vuestros amigos.

Ya está. Esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Iban a meter a más críos sin experiencia en su problema.

Para mostrar su descontento con la idea, Loid lanzó el chupete que le había dado Yor a la cara de su hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

Los tres amigos restantes de su hija llegaron a la mañana siguiente. Todos habían vuelto a casa para las vacaciones, pero habían acudido sin pensárselo a la ayuda de sus amigos.

“¡¡Ooooooooh!!” dijo Becky cuando los vio a ambos. Intentó coger a Loid, pero este consiguió zafarse en el momento preciso. No iba a soprotar semejante humillación.

Yor, sin embargo estaba disfrutando demasiado la atención recibida, y fue en busca de los brazos dubitativos de la mejor amiga de Anya.

Emile y Ewen se quedaron en un rincón, sin saber como comportarse ante la situación. Lo de tener una amiga con un padre espía y una madre asesina a sueldo les había parecido sacado de una película… Y ahora se encontraban con esto. Estaba a punto de darle algo.

“Venid aquí que os presente” les indicó Yuri, mientras los tres lo seguían hasta la salita que habían improvisado como sala de operaciones. A Anya le encantaba esconderse en ella cuando era pequeña, le parecía la Bat-cueva.

Yor y Loid los observaron desde la puerta de la pequeña habitación mientras, nerviosos, los cinco recibían las últimas indicaciones. Todos asentían e, incluso en algunos momentos, hacían buenas preguntas sobre posibles situaciones a las que podrían enfrentarse. Los dos se miraron: sólo eran unos críos, pero ellos también los habían sido cuando se iniciaron en ese mundo. Esperaban que fuera la última vez que los metían en ese lío.

\---

La misión se inició a las 16:00 horas. Cada uno llevaba un audífono, para comunicarse entre ellos y con la “base de operaciones” (la salita de estar de Yuri). Loid y Yor luchaban contra el sueño tras el biberón mientras los demás se colocaban en posición.

“Adelante” dijo Handler.

Los cinco se pusieron en marcha, desde tres entradas distintas: Anya y Becky en una, Ewen y Emile en la segunda y Damian en la última.

“Espera” susurró Anya a Becky, cuando atravesaron su puerta. “Ya ha pasado”.

“Por aquí no parece que haya nadie”

“Yo estoy teniendo problemas para avanzar. Hay aquí dos parados sin mucha intención de moverse”

“Tengo una idea”

“Cuidado Beck- ¿Qué ha sido eso?”

“De nada, Damian”

Una sirena sonaba por los audífonos de todos los chavales, así como algunos pasos apresurados.

“Cuidado con las cámaras”

“Menos mal que estaba destruido”

Ya tendría Loid alguna palabra con Emile. Frunció el entrecejo mientras Bond le chupaba la cara.

“Becky y yo estamos ya”

“Anya, espera”

“Date prisa, Damian”

Yor chupaba con preocupación el sonajero. Loid se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano. “Blup Beeeeee”.

“Nosotros vamos a distraer a los guardias. Entrad vosotros tres”

“Tened cuidado”

“¡Quietos ahí! ¡Las manos arriba!” sonó autoritaria Becky por su audífono. Debido al trabajo de su padre, no se sentía extraña sujetando un arma.

“Busca por ahí, Anya. Yo buscaré por este lado”

“¡Las manitas arriba!”

“¡Lo tengo! Vamos a llevarnos todos estos papeles”

“Pfff, como pesan”

“Chicos, venid por el pasillo norte”

“Vamos, vamos, vamos”

“¿Estáis preparados por ahí?”

“Estamos preparados, chaval” respondió Fiona por el micrófono que había sobre la mesita de sala.

“¡Ya! ¡Estamos fuera los cinco!”

“¡Adelante!” dio la orden Handler por el teléfono. Todos los efectivos se lanzaron al interior de los laboratorios, para hacer las detenciones y asegurarse de destruir el laboratorio.


	6. Chapter 6

Franky recogió a los cinco universitarios en el punto establecido y los llevó de vuelta a casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, Loid y Yor los recibieron gateando y riendo. Su hija los abrazó.

“Vamos a solucionar esto” les susurró, mientras los dos balbuceaban tocándole la cara.

\- ¡Lo tenemos! – dijo Damian mientras dejaba caer el montón de papeles sobre la mesa del salón con un sonoro estruendo. A su lado Bond ladró.

\- ¿Todo eso?

\- Bueno, hemos cogido un par de cosas más.

Yuri y Handler echaron un vistazo a los papeles y las fórmulas que había escritas en ellas, mientras Fiona recuperaba su pistola de las manos de una aún emocionada Becky.

Damian volvió junto a Anya y sus padres, que se tiraban del pelo riéndose. Cuando lo vieron acercarse, Yor extendió los brazos para que Damian la cogiera.

\- Bueno, todo ha salido bien.

\- No hace falta leer la mente para saber lo que estás pensando. No te preocupes – le dijo, acercándose a ella. Anya se apoyó en su hombro – tus padres volverán a su forma original muy pronto.

\- Esto ha tenido una parte positiva – sonrió pícara Anya.

\- ¿Y eso? – temió preguntar.

\- Hemos podido practicar como lidiar con bebés.

Damian y Loid se miraron, para luego volver a mirar a Anya. Pero, antes de que el chico pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, un chupete voló hasta su cara.


	7. Chapter 7

Hacía una semana que Loid, Yor y Bond habían vuelto a la normalidad. Durante los días que Yuri tardó en conseguir la cura, se quedaron junto con Anya en su casa.

Sin embargo, su hogar estaba comprometido. Tenían que encontrar otro, y ser mucho más cuidadoso esta vez.

Yor podía sentir su sentimiento de culpa, aunque él nunca lo admitiera en voz alta. Ya llevaban muchos años viviendo juntos, y se conocían mutuamente a la perfección.

\- ¡Loid! ¿Qué te parece esta casa?

\- ¿No es muy grande?

\- Oh, pero si Anya y Damian…

\- Ni lo menciones, por favor.

Yor se rió por lo bajo. Su hija había traumatizado a los dos hombres, pero ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen: unos pequeñines correteando por un jardín, el pelo como Damian, los ojos como Anya, y Loid fingiendo sacrificarse para jugar con sus nietos a cazar enemigos mientras Yor les preparaba la merienda.

\- Quiero que tenga jardín – susurró.

\- De acuerdo. Pero lejos de tu hermano.

\- Sé que os tenéis cariño.

\- Si tú lo dices… - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la sien y le recogía la taza de café, ya vacía.

Ese sueño junto a sus nietos dio paso a una pregunta más: ¿cuánto seguirían Loid y ella con su doble trabajo? Si bien era cierto que lo que pagaba la casa y la comida era principalmente ese trabajo secreto de ambos… No quería seguir así. No quería que su hija y sus amigos se vieran involucrados en más problemas por su culpa. Tener miedo de sus nietos (porque los iba a tener). De cuando Loid volviera de alguna misión larga en el extranjero, o viceversa.

Una vida normal. Siempre se les había negado a ambos, y se la merecían… ¿no?

Miró de refilón a su marido. Estaba limpiando las tazas y platos del desayuno, tarareando por lo bajo. Bueno, esto era lo más cercano a la normalidad que tenían. Y le encantaba.

Sigilosamente se acercó por detrás de Loid y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó cariñoso mientras se daba la vuelta para sujetarla en sus brazos.

\- Me ha apetecido un abrazo.

Ambos se sonrieron mientras se abrazaban, acercándose lo máximo posible el uno al otro.

Cuando Anya fue a abrir la puerta, el pensamiento de sus padres le dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse algo de música y concentrarse en ella todo lo posible. Y durante un buen rato.


End file.
